Status effects
Status effects are adverse conditions that can affect hunters in (mostly) negative ways. Status effects can result from the special abilities of some monsters, from traps, from some techniques, from Mags, or from certain weapons. Most status effects wear off over time; Paralysis and Poison are the only exceptions as they stay in effect until cured. The effects of all status effects are frozen on Pioneer II. In addition to unique items and/or methods of curing, all status effects can be cured by using Sol Atomizers, the Anti spell, healing at the Hospital on Pioneer II, or through the use of a healing ring. Poison Poison is a status effect that slowly drains a hunter's HP at a set rate. The drain rate is dependent on the difficulty. Poison cannot reduce HP past 1. Of monsters that poison, Poison Lilies are notable. Poison can be cured by any of the aforementioned methods or by using an Antidote. Androids are immune to Poison. Paralysis When a hunter becomes Paralyzed, using attacks and techniques becomes impossible. Paralysis does not wear off over time, unlike most status effects, and can be a great threat if inflicted during mid-combat. Weapons with the Hold or Sieze attributes will sometimes paralyze their targets. Paralysis can be cured with any of the aforementioned methods or the use of an Antiparalysis. (Casting Anti to cure Paralysis is impossible unless another hunter casts it, as Paralysis blocks techs.) Note that Poison will also take the place of Paralysis, if a hunter becomes Poisoned while Paralyzed; this is a technique used to cure the paralysis from Poison Lilies. Androids are immune to Paralysis. Shock Shock affects hunters in the same manner as paralysis, except shock wears off after several seconds. Androids are more vulnerable to this. Shock can be cured by the standard curing methods previously mentioned, or by simply waiting for it to wear off. Zonde spells and weapons with lightning-related special attacks have a chance to shock, but only against Machines. Confuse Confusion causes a hunter to move and attack in a random direction, making movement and combat very difficult. Confusion wears off after several seconds. It can be cured with the aforementioned methods or by waiting for it to wear off. Weapons with the panic,riot,havoc or chaos special attack can sometimes confuse enemies. Slow As the name suggests, the Slow status effect significantly reduces the speed at which a hunter moves, attacks, and uses techniques. Slow wears off after several seconds. It can be cured with the aforementioned methods or waiting for it to wear off. Jellen & Zalure :Main articles: Jellen and Zalure Shifta & Deband :Main articles: Shifta and Deband Freeze When a hunter is frozen, all movement and commands are instantly disabled and the hunter is encased in a large block of ice. All attacks launched against the hunter are guaranteed to hit; thusly, becoming frozen while surrounded by a group of monsters is extremely likely to lead to death. Freeze wears off after a few seconds but rapidly moving the control stick (or A and D keys) back and forth will remove the condition quickly. Weapons with ice-related special attacks, as well as Gibarta and Rabarta, Death :Main article: Death While not technically a status effect, it is possible to be instantly killed in PSO, regardless of HP or DFP. The single most common cause of this is the spell Megid, especially when fired by such monsters as Ob Lilies and Gran Sorcerers. Death can be reversed with a Scape Doll (used automatically if in inventory at the time of death), a Mag's special ability, having another hunter use a Moon Atomizer or cast Reverser, or by returning to Pioneer II. Category:Game mechanics